


Love Is A Crazy Thing

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9763172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	

You're sitting in Dean's and your room, reading through a book of lore. Your mind so focused of what your reading you don't notice Dean walk in.  
"What are you reading?" Dean asks squinting towards the book clutched in your hands.  
You jump slightly and smile feeling embarrassed that your boyfriend scared you.  
"Hmm?" You ask knowing he spoke but didn't hear the words.  
"I said what are you reading?" He repeats softly.  
"A book of lore." You answer keeping your eyes fixated to the words on the paper.  
"Why? We have a day away from monsters, angels and demonds and all you want to do is read about them?" he asks taking a few steps towards you.  
"Practice makes perfect Dean." You answer still reading.  
"That's it." He says grabbing the book from your hands and throwing it across the room.  
"Hey-"  
Before you can finish he takes you by the hand and pulls you up and out the bedroom.  
"Dean, where are you taking me? I was reading." You complain glancing back towards the room.  
"I don't care, today is a day that we have to ourselves and all you want to do is read. I'm not having it." He says pulling you up the stairs and out the bunker doors towards the impala.  
He opens your door and waits for you to walk in, rolling your eyes you take a seat inside the impala as he closes the door. He walks around, climbs in and drives off without a word.  
"Dean where are we going?" You ask glacing towards your boyfriend who keeps his eyes on the road.  
"Seriously, you're not going to answer me?"  
Dean looks to you with a smile on his face then winks causing the butterflies to appear inside your stomach.  
Dean continues to drive till he stops in a parking lot, opening the door he climbs out walks towards your side and opens the door for you.  
"Such a gentleman." You smile.  
He grins grabbing your hand and lacing your fingers into his.  
He starts walking towards an area where trees begin to cover around. Walking further into the trees you find yourself in a park, lake sparkling from the sun small ducks floating calmly. A smile covers your face while Dean pulls you further into the park until you notice a blanket and picnic basket in the middle of the grass.  
"Oh my God, Dean." You exclaim with excitment.  
He sits you down on the blankets and takes out champagne glasses, then the bottle. He pops open the bottle and pours a glass for you and himself.  
"I needed you out of the room because this was my surprise, I don't want you thinking that just because we're hunters and we kick ass for a living doesn't mean we don't deserve a day off to have fun or just have time to be together. I know I'm the man here and you're the beautiful woman I'm in love with, I just wanted to point out that I might be manly and-"  
"Cavemanish?" You giggle seeing the baffled look on his face and his beautiful smile appears.  
"And cavemanish, but I just wanted to show you that you deserve the best and to be treated like the beautiful woman I know you are." He lifts up the filled champagne glass just as you lift up yours.  
"Happy Valentine's Day (Y/N)." Dean smiles towards you, his green eyes watching your every expression.  
"Thank you Dean, Happy Valentine's day to you too." You smile and lean in capturing your lips with his.  
Champagne glasses forgotten, Dean deepens the kiss leaning over your smaller form.  
Pulling back for some needed breath, you look into Deans green eyes noticing lust in his own eyes.  
"Dean, not here. It's too open." You speak softly feeling a bit embarrassed.  
Dean smirks leaning over and kissing your neck.  
"Come on, nobody's here (Y/N)." Dean whispers into your ear.  
Pulling back you look into his face noticing his lustful smile.  
Sighing and chugging down the champagne, you nod swollowing the last bit of your drink.  
Dean's smile widens downing his drink and throwing the glass behind himself, landing somewhere in the grass.  
You pull Dean towards you by the back of his neck, your lips clasping onto his luscious pink lips.  
Dean's hand moves slowly up against your body towards your clothed breasts, his large hand squeezing slightly just as he pulls his hand down towards the edge of your shirt.  
Dean looks to you eyes locked with yours while he unbuttons your jeans.  
Pulling back to watch his hand slip into your jeans and under your panties, you moan when his large fingers finds your wet lips.  
His lips change into a wicked smirk while he moves his fingers against you.  
Panting softly you make your move and quickly start undoing his belt, pants and zipper.  
Dean chuckles knowings he's got you wanting more then just his fingers.  
The damn beautiful bastard.  
Grabbing his chin you pull his face towards yours, lips smashing together in a wet, breathy kiss.  
Dean's fingers working you faster and faster towards your climax.  
You pull back looking around the park just to make sure nobody is around, you take one last look to Dean and that's when your climax comes crashing down on you like a tidal wave.  
Your loud breathing hidden against his chest to keep anyone walking by from hearing you.  
Panting and shaking your head with a large smile upon your face, you look to Dean wanting more.  
"Dean, baby please." You beg feeling like a needy child wanting her toy.  
"What? What do you want?" Dean asks smirking.  
"You Dean. I want you inside me, right here right now." You answer scratching your nails softly against his light scruffy jawline.  
Dean moves quickly, pulling your pants down while you kick off your shoes. Dean throws your pants a little farther then you wanted, he pulls your panties down and off in two quick moves.  
Pulling your shirt off, you sit before Dean and in the public; stark naked.  
Dean moves himself onto his knees pushing his pants and underwear down, kicking his shoes off. You pull his shirt from his shoulders, leaving the both of you naked in a public family friendly park.  
Laying on your back and widening your legs you wait for your beautiful hunter to claim you.  
Dean grabs his hard cock, leaning in towards you as he makes himself comfortable over top of you.  
He teases you a few times with the tip of his dick.  
"Dean, I swear to God!" You growl needing him inside you this moment.  
Dean chuckles while making sure he's steady enough before he presses himself into your opening.  
Gasping silently, you widen your legs more so he could deepen himself inside of your needy channel.  
Dean sucks air through his clenched teeth, eyes closed tightly while he pressed his entire girth inside.  
"You okay big boy?" You ask smiling your palm gently touching the side of his face.  
Dean opens his eyes looking into your face, his pained face softening to a calm sweet smile.  
"Yeah, I can't ever get used to how tight you are." He smiles a blush appearing as he presses his face into your neck to hide the redness.  
You smile moving one of your hands to his back, rubbing him gently.  
"Cause I'm so used to your huge cock?"  
"Say it again, makes me feel very manly." Dean pulls back to look into your face.  
"You are manly, your my big strong hunter." You admit.  
"Go back to talking about my big cock." He smiles while you roll your eyes, he leans in kissing your cheek.  
Dean pulls himself halfway out before pushing back inside, both of your groans mingling together.  
He continues with his slow pace, enjoying every second of his length being squeezed with just the right pressure from you.  
"Dean, quicker baby." You moan looking around still not finding any other soul around the park.  
Dean looks into your eyes and giving you a soft passionate kiss before quickening his pace.  
You could only imagine if someone came walking by finding two people having sex in the middle of the park on top of a picnic blancket, moans growing louder and louder drownding out the sound of their connected bodies slapping together.  
You moan just thinking about someone finding the both of you together.  
Normally this sort of thing would be a big no no, but just thinking about being caught by someone makes you feel alive.  
You pull Dean closer towards you, lips connecting before he pulls back to moan.  
You push Dean off, moving yourself and turning around wanting to be fucked from behind. This was one of your favorite positions, Dean slaps your ass before he pushes himself back into your throbbing channel.  
He begins a wickedly fast pace, you turn your head to look over your shoulder watching as your boyfriend slams into you.  
Not caring where you are any longer you moan loudly, his thrusts harder than the last.  
Dean begins to moan just as loud as you, knowing he's on the verge of cumming you push back as he pushes inside.  
You stretch your arms grasping onto the grass for leverage while you get the fuck of your life.  
Throwing your head back you feel the wave of pleasure clashing like two tidal waves, you moan so loud they echo the entire park.  
Dean clutches your hips, continuing to pound into you while your erupting like a volcano.  
Dean shouts your name before slaming himself into your throbbing channel as he shoots his load into you.  
You both pant, his dick softening inside of you.  
"That was so hot, I don't think I've ever felt so alive before." Dean says panting for breath.  
The sound of childrens laughter causes Dean and you to stiffen up and pull apart.  
The both of you begin to dress up, while you run farther away to collect your pants from the grass.  
The childrens voices becoming clearer and closer by the second, while you still stand in the middle of the park naked and jumping around to put your clothes back on.  
Dean finishes dressing and watches you panic not wanting to be spotted, his laughter filling the air.  
"Shut up Dean and help me get my clothes together." You growl pulling your panties on.  
Dean throws you your shirt as you pull up your pants, slipping into your shirt you lay flat on the grass exasperated.  
Dean fixes the blanket on the grass and straightens the small picnic area.  
The children walking into view you sit up and scoot closer towards the picnic blanket. Dean tosses you one of the glasses from the grass, some dirt on the glass as you pretend to be finishing your drink.  
The children walk by with their parents, the women and men staring towards Dean and you.  
Dean lifts up his glass towards them as he winks towards you.  
The woman and man look away with expressions of disgust, they must have heard everything.  
Dean looks towards you before he burst out with laughter.  
"Shut up." You shout trying not to laugh as you throw your glass towards him, the glass landing on his lap.  
"I'm not apologizing to anybody, I had fun." He says leaning over giving you a kiss.  
You nod blushing slightly and kiss him back.  
You weren't embarrassed either, love was a crazy thing and you would let it take you to crazy heights.  
"I love you (Y/N)." Dean says hugging you and kissing the top of your head.  
"I love you too Dean Winchester."


End file.
